


In which Riley considers leaving the phoenix

by rosy_sharpe



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I love a big romantic gesture and now it’s Macs turn to make a big one!!, I love happy endings and will always write one for my fav characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: Riley gets a job offer and contemplates leaving the phoenix and Mac behind.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

After completing a mission, the team walked back into the war room with special agent Laila Caine in tow. Matty “So, with the information you guys got on the drive Ian decided to spill all the information on their operation to serve less time. You guys did great today and Laila it was an honor having you on mission with us, we hope we can do it again soon without the constant shooting”.

Laila reach her hand to Matty to shake, “thanks for having me and helping with this mission, it wouldn’t have been a such success without you guys. You truly have a great set up with a very talented group of people. It truly was an honor working with you ma’am”.

As the team walks along the hallway to head out Mac ask “anyone want to drown out the piercing in their ear from the bullets with some beer and pizza over my place”.

Bozer nods his head “hell yeah, I badly need that, I think I can feel my ear drums vibrating man”.

“I can spare a few hours” says Matty.

“I’m in” says Riley looking towards Laila, who shakes her head a few times “unfortunately I gotta head back to Washington to give my own briefing, maybe next time though. But before I leave Riley do you mind if I quickly talk to you in private”. “

Uh oh” says Bozer while laughing “you’re in trouble”.

“Ignore him, of course we can talk Laila. I’ll meet you guys at Mac” Riley says.

“All right we’ll see you later Riles, come on Boze” says Mac.

After the boys and Matty walk away Laila and Riley move towards the stair railing, “So, I genuinely love how well you guys worked on the mission for the past few days but more importantly I also recognized the extraordinary length you went to on this mission from hacking what was needed, to fighting and talking your way out of dangerous situations. You perform very well under stressful situations and think quickly on your feet undercover too. You truly have a lot of great skills that goes beyond a tech analyst and I wanted to offer you a job. Part of the reason I teamed up with the phoenix is so that I could see just how the small team-based missions function.”

Riley with a surprise look on her face “wow, I ugh, I was not expecting that, umm I’m not really looking for a different job right not”.

Laila responds “believe I completely understand and the job offer was not part of my plan, but I really think you’d be great at it and think of the mission as your interview and you passed the job it’s yours if you want. It would be along the same line of what you guys do here. But you would be in charge, you’d get to pick your mission, build your own team and although you wouldn’t be able to talk about the mission specifics to civilians, you can still be open and tell people you work for the CIA. And since there would be multiple small team in our new branch you’d be able to take proper time off and have regular time days off after each mission. Now, I didn’t expect to give this job offer to anyone so I don’t expect an answer right away also. So, how about I go back to Washington, actually create a proper job offer, then I’ll send it over and just let me know. All right?”.

Riley still in slight shock responds “yeah sounds good I kind of need to wrap my head around all this anyway.”

“Believe me, I understand and take your time Riley, I’ll contact you soon. Have a goodnight and have fun unwinding you deserve it!” Waves Laila.

“Yeah, I will, it was really nice to meet you, have a safe flight Laila”. 

Riley pulled into Mac’s driveway and head to the patio to find the boys and Matty already drinking their beers.

“Hey Riles, pizzas on the way, do you want a beer in the meanwhile?”

“Yes, please I badly need it right now”.

“Oh, what did Laila want then”.

Riley grabs a seat next to Matty and across from the boys. “She actually offered me a job…uhm it’s in DC with her”.

She looks wearily at everyone’s face waiting for a response. Matty being the professional she is giving nothing away but Riley quickly caught a slight hint of surprise before she masked it. She looks over to Bozer who had no problem showing his shock with his mouth hanging wide and then finally she looks at Mac. He sat there with his head hanging low seemingly deep in thought but unable to see his face to gage a reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

With no one saying anything, for a while Riley can hear the crickets chirping on the deck as she waits for anyone to say something. Then the doorbell rings and Mac quickly gets up with his wallet in hand as if the deck was on fire. They wait in silence for him to return, with a few thanks being heard all around as everyone grabs a splice and go back to eating in silence, the crickets and the chewing are the only sound on the deck as everyone process the news.

Finally, after finishing her bite Matty spoke up, “that’s really great Riley you’ve really been doing amazing work for these last few months with you coming into your own as a spy. I’m not surprised she saw and recognized your talents. I’m very upset at the thought of you leaving and Laila not telling me she was planning on recruiting anyone from my team but I can see how she would make that offer if you weren’t on my team, I’d be trying to poach you too. I definitely do not want to see you go but I would never try to stop you. We all know you’re destined for great things and I wouldn’t hold you back from that”.

“Thanks, Matty that means a lot”.

“Of course, sweetie, making a career move is a big deal if you need to talk, I’m here for you!”

Bozer with a mouth full of pizza says “I can’t believe Laila tried to make us believe she was nice but then tried to steal you away from us, the woman is as evil as the ghost in my old bedroom”.

Everyone let out a slight chuckle at his response which slightly eased the tension in the air in a way that only Bozer can.

“But seriously Riley we obviously would not want you to leave but we also would be very selfish to ask you to stay so instead I’ll just say, I’m not a fan of the phoenix without Riley Davis but I’m a big fan of her success even the ones you’ll make outside of the phoenix without us”.

Finally, she looked to Mac, “That sounds like a really great opportunity Riley, I think Washington will be very happy to have you”.

Riley sits there slightly confuse and asking herself is that really all he had to say. With everyone looking awkwardly at one another with Riley not responding she decides to end the night.

“K, well I’m going to head home, I had something that I forgot to do. So later guys see you later. She leaves the deck with a disappoint smile on her face as she realizes that her being gone wouldn’t affect him as much as she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

After a mission in Moscow a few days later, the team was at the airport waiting for their place when an announcement was made that all flights out of Moscow were canceled. So, the team took their bags and headed back to the hotel until the storm pass. After running through the restaurant’s hotel menu Bozer went to his room to pass out from a food coma. Riley took a sit next to the window with some tea watching while watching the snow fall on the city below. Mac felling restless came out of his room to come join her and took a seat on the still.

“What’s going up there I can hear the wheels turning in your head”.

With a slight chuckle Riley responds “Laila sent me the full job offer this morning and I just read it, at first I didn’t really think I would ever be that interested but now after reading all the perks and description a part of me is genuinely considering it”.

And with that statement the last little piece of Mac’s heart that was still functioning and left alone from all the lost he’s experience broke. And Mac could’ve swore the noise his heart made brought him back and reminded him of the capsule that broke in Germany. And how much of that little noise, meant something so fragile broke and the devastating impact it could have on his life.

“I mean don’t get me wrong you know I love the phoenix but I can’t help but think that after codex a part of me wants to start new and truly leave it all behind. A dumb decision that I made as a kid led me to ending up in jail. Then Jack and you came and save me from that place and gave me a chance at an alternative option. A chance to do something good, that truly fills with me joy and although it was my decision to join I still chose phoenix because it was the safer option compared to jail. But this job is entirely my decision to make and I’m not in a rush like I did to choose phoenix. But rather my hard work has led me here and I can’t help but think that, this one bad I made as an idiot kid, sent me to prison. So, I think a part of me has been scared to make any bigger decision in hopes that the outcomes don’t end up as bad as prison. And this is let’s face it one of the biggest decisions about my life so far and one that’s all mine to make and I can really take my time and think it through. Although, I’ll have some regrets no matter what I choose, it will still be regrets from a decision that I made and that is something that makes me exited. Because now I have to try to imagine and plan what I want from my professional and personal life in a few years because I don’t think I can have everything I want here” she ends her rant with her eyes downcast after looking slightly at Mac for that last part.

In that moment, all Mac wants to do is ask and where do I fit into that life but instead choose to think about his next word carefully, for he cannot imagine any kind of life without her in it after all they’ve been through whether its professional or personal. After a slight paused Mac says “can I say something?”

“Mhmmm” she nods.

“Back at the deck I held my tongue because I was so surprised and didn’t want to say the wrong thing and put us in a bad place. But now I kind of want to be selfish for once in my life, and in that selfish moment I want to ask you to stay. A brief pause ensues and he continues “I value your friendship as it’s one of the only few constant ones I’ve had in my life. I think there’s a big fear that no matter what we say about not losing touch or coming to visit. There’s a part of me that will feel sad hearing you talk about something that happened on a mission and I was not there. Knowing I can’t have your back out there on any mission you go to kills me to imagine it. Knowing there’s a chance of us repeating what happened after the phoenix shut down, where we’ll go months without speaking and not knowing what’s happening your life. It’s not something I want to relive cause I’m not even sure how I survived without you in my life daily during those months. But also, I don’t want to be selfish, if it means it will cost your happiness. Because I want you to be happy more than anything else on this earth heck your happiness is even more important to me than my own. And you have been so selfless when it comes to me and my problems it would be hypocritical of me to not to do the same and give you the same type of wholehearted support that you’ve always giving me”. Mac chooses to shut down the part of his that wanted to say even if one of those ‘decision might kill me knowing you won’t be here with me’ instead chose to end his speech with “ I have faith in you and will support you no matter what you choose Riles and I always will”.

Riley wipes a stray tear from her eyes and go in for a tight hug whispering “thank you for that Mac, you wouldn’t believe how much it helps” in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

After returning home from Moscow, Riley noticed a great change in Mac’s attitude. Whereas before he acted as if the job offer didn’t exist, recently he's been sending her apartment recommendation and convincing her ignore the ones who's building foundation "appears weak" even though they looked perfectly fine to her . Now, he started planning more hang outs for the two of them since he believes her time with him might be cut short. Any small break they had in between missions, he was using that free time to hang out with her, from a trip to the planetarium, to a hike and picnic behind the Hollywood sign. Then this morning, he FaceTimed her for a surprise hangout where they drove to the pier for a visiting carnival. There he used his math to play the balloon dart game, he explained the mechanic and the importance of a circles curve and using maximum force so the balloon will pop each time. All because she was cooing at a little fluffy cow she saw behind the stand, they had dinner at a food truck while watching the waves and the bustle of the crowd.

She cut through the comfortable silence to ask “All right, Mac what is going on all these trips and adventure you’ve been planning as like leaving tomorrow and you have to finish a bucket list. I get this is how you process but it’d be more helpful if you please talk to me”.

Mac sighs, “even though I said I wouldn’t act selfish, I know I’ve done the opposite by taking away all your free time but I do feel like we’re running out of alone time and this is me processing that by making sure we have all the time we can to be together in case, I lose you to Washington and we can’t do this again for a while.

” “Aww Mac, I get it and that’s really sweet but I haven’t even decided much less responded to Laila’s offer but you’re already making me a going away kit so you are going slightly overboard wouldn’t you agree”.

He responded chuckling “maybe a little but there is one more thing we need to do and I think it would really help you make your decision. Come on!”

Then he asked her to come over to see him, where he pulled a white board to the deck with pros and cons written on both sides since he knew she was still deciding and wanted to keep his word that he would support her no matter what. The whole night they threw around all the things they believe should be on that board. Pros were a much higher pay, more structured and planned missions, more deserved time off leading to less burn out days, she’d essentially be her own boss in the field, she can be truthful to people about where she works, and she’d have a new beginning with a chance to leave many things behind. Some cons were, no more phoenix family, moving far far far away from her friends, new territory, lack of experience running her own mission, new team means building new trust, friendship and so much more. And although Riley wanted to add to that list no more Mac she chose put the marker down, too a few steps away to give it a complete once over. The list ended up looking pretty even on both sides and shed some clarity. She looked Mac in the eye and saw that he recognized the moment where he knew without a doubt her decision had been made.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley waited for everyone to arrive the war room to tell them she’d made her final decision… and that she accepted Laila’s offer. As soon, as things are set up in Washington for her to start working over there she would be moving and right now it might be in a couple of weeks. Mac who was there when she made the decision , looked in her eyes and nodded his head for her to go on knowing she was taking the job, but Bozer was already shedding some tears and even Matty had a little misting in her eyes.

As she responded, “I knew, you were going to take it but a big part of me was hoping you would prove me wrong. I am truly really happy for you Riley I know you’ll do great and will be running that place in no time”.

“Oh man, Riley I didn’t even wear my crying shirt today” Bozer rushed in for a hug, “I’m really sad to you go but I’m also really proud and happy for you little sis. I will make sure to come visit you in Washington even if I buy a bunch of new rain coats”.

With her hand around Bozer she told him “well you better visit me little bro, even if you have to abuse the phoenix jet privileges to make personal visitation trips”.

“I will, you know I will” Bozer replied. 

Riley smiled all around feeling so warm, with all the love she felt in that room “well enough of all that mushy stuff, let’s go over the mission now huh? Matty take it away.” As Matty goes on a long rant about another bad guy they have to capture. While Riley starts the countdown of how much time she has to spend with her found family who’ve saved her life more than once.

With Riley busy packing and getting ready for her big move, Mac finds himself alone again with his thoughts. Some of those thoughts include how in all of his life the loneliness he’s felt is nothing compared to how alone he feels when he’s not with Riley. And how much worse that feeling would get when he imagines losing her forever to someone else who gets to receive all her time, love, trust and protectiveness. In Mac's moment of realization, he look across the living room to find the fluffy cow Riley left behind. He knew those few weeks did not ease the pain of her leaving but rather made it impossible for him to let her go. Truth is he could never get enough of Riley, if he was able to he never would've had such a hard time losing her to any of the man whose come into her life, he's always been selfish when it comes to Riley's time and attention having it divert to anyone else makes his blood boil he wants her to himself and no one else. So Mac then picked up the fluffy cow to bring it to Riley’s cause for once he knew what he wanted. And that is to declare his love to Riley Davis and hope she feels the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

With his heart beating loudly in the palm of his hand, Mac knocks and waits for Riley to open the door.  
She opens the door within a few seconds, radiant as always “Hey! Great timing, I was just about to completely give up on this one hair dryer I wanted to take with me but it smells like barbecue even without me plugging it in. I was really hoping you could work your magic on it and try to save it. It’s very expensive and she’s been really good to my hair and deserves to see her new home”.

“Yeah of course, that’s why I’m here to help and talk a little bit before you leave if you have the time” chucking awkwardly. “And I figured you wouldn’t want to go into your new home without your buddy.” Taking the stuff toy from his behind back he hands it to her

“Aww thank you I was looking for it and figured I packed it already, I definitely need to bring an old friend with me to a new city. Come in”.

While packing and organizing her things, Mac sat on the carpet playing with the hair dryer he fixed minutes ago but needed to keep holding it to distract him from the internal battle he’s fighting inside. He tries and fail many times to find the perfect words he needed to reveal his feelings to Riley. He could easily go on a long rant about the mechanics of the hairdryer in his hand for hours but is unable to form a compete sentence that can describe the scope of his love for Riley. So, he sits and watch Riley move around the chaotic looking apartment with things lying all over the place as he distracts himself looking at her, while giving himself the pep talk he needs.

With a final invisible push to get himself off the floor, he prays for some confidence as he heads towards Riley in the kitchen as she packs her pantry. “Hey Riles, can I talk to you about something”.

“Yeah, of course what’s that brilliant mind thinking about now” she says with a smile on her face.

He approaches her and takes her hands in his, “You, it's always thinking about you”.

Riley stay rooted in his hand as her mind tries to process that response but so far, her brain is scrambled for she cannot believe that Mac is openly flirting with her. A silence follows while Mac waits to gage Riley reaction. Unfortunately, her brain is malfunctioning after hearing Mac admits he thinks about her, so all she can do is stand and stare at him with her eyes wide. So, he continues,

“I Love you Riles, in fact I think when I met you 5 years ago, I fell in love in that moment. Unfortunately, it seems that timing has always been against us and now even life seems to be getting in the way. I don’t want to add my stupidity to that list of things that got in our way, so yes, I am deeply and madly head over heels in love with you and I really hope that you feel the same way or anything close to that. I know saying this makes me risk our friendship and I don’t want to lose my best friend twice, once from this move and then from me saying this. But I also couldn’t hold it in anymore and I’m not asking you to stay Riles, I’d never ask that of you. Instead all I’m asking is to know if a part of you might have some feelings for me too. Because as long as that is even remotely possible then we can figure it out the rest together.” Mac blew out a big sigh after letting it all out waiting for Riley to respond all, while she stands there with her mouth agape and hand frozen in his.

With the silence in the apartment lasting for what feels like forever, Riley fears she might be dreaming considering this is all she been wishing for since Laila’s offer. Meanwhile Mac freezes thinking her silence means he’s about to be rejected. Then he feels Riley’s fingers squeeze his own and watch as a wide smile takes over her whole face. She unclasps their hands, moves it up his shoulders, rises to her toes, and bring his face close to hers. With little distance between their lips they hold their breath then he catches her soft lips on his. With stars exploding behind her closed eyes, she moves her lips against his and hopes her mouth can show him all the love and absolute joy she feels but having difficulty voicing in that moment. Their lips and tongues play a sweet and slow dance. The kiss communicates the love, passion and aching need they have for one another. It’s not until their lungs reach its capacity that they step back to exhale while looking in each other’s eyes.

“I’m really hoping that tells you how I feel but I’ll say it anyway, I love you too Mac”. With toothy grins over taking both their faces, Mac brings her in for another long-lasting kiss. They pull away once again and he places a small kiss on her forehead then brings her into his chest with his chin on her head. They sway in that position for a while as they both chuckle and bask in the happiness radiating from them. In that moment, they feel so safe and complete in their newfound bubble of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, they lay naked in each other’s arm, under Riley’s blanket with her head on his chest as he strokes his finger all over her bare back. In a comfortable silence, they process the life altering events that happened that night. “As happy as I am about that this happening and so much more. I can’t help but talk about the elephant in the room. I’m still going to leave Mac and that’s only going to lead to things getting more complicated.”

“I know you are Riles, and I made the decision long before I came here tonight that I would follow you anywhere… if you’ll let me, I want to join you in DC.”  
Lifting her head from his chest, Riley look up to his face in surprise “seriously you’d come with me. But Mac your life is here, your house is here!”

“I’d follow you anywhere you want Riles, I’m sure I can get another job with so many agencies down there. As much as I love that house, that’s all it is a house. I can easily sell or rent it, that house brings me no joy without you in it Riles cause my home will always be wherever you are.” A wide grin takes her face once again cause that’s all her face has been doing lately grinning for joy is all she’s felt in the past few hours.

“I can’t believe we’re really considering doing this, I didn’t think I would ever leave the phoenix or LA but both of us leaving together, I’d only imagine it in my dreams”

“Well to be fair I’ve left both the phoenix and LA before, except this time I’m doing it with the love of my life. Besides after all we’ve been through, a chance to start our relationship away from the phoenix curse and the lingering tension that’s still there, it’s exactly what we need”

“Yeah, I agree we both deserve a new start and I’m so excited, I mean I was before about the job but now my excitement is on a whole other level! The worst part about moving would’ve been leaving without you and now that you’re coming everything feels perfect.”

“It really does like the universe finally aligned perfectly for us and now the future is so bright and wide open for the both us. I look forward to what that future brings, as long as it’s with you Riles” Mac tightened his embrace even more and they both immerse themselves in each other’s embrace once again as they lay contently imagining their new future together.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later Mac threw a goodbye party for Riley at his house with all her family and co-worker. In a way, it’s both their goodbye party but he wanted the spotlight to shine on Riley more so he perused on the outskirt of the room. As he watches Riley beam like a headlight while she walks all over the house accepting the congratulations and good lucks being thrown her way by everyone they’ve worked with these last few years. Riley catches his eyes and smile then mouth “Bozer?” he nods towards the deck knowing she has an offer to make.  
Riley leaves the busy kitchen and head towards Bozer who appears deep in thought. 

“Hey Boze, everything all right?”

“Yeah, it’s just hard imagining this place without you guys. Losing you I was trying my best to prepare for but losing both of my best friends all at once only amplified that sadness.”

“Aww Boze, I know how you feel. It caused me physical pain to think about losing both of you so believe me, I understand your pain.”

“Yeah, I know it’s still hard to believe you guys are leaving… actually no that’s a lie. It’s been a rough few months for both of you and Mac loves you. He would create a universe in your name with a few paperclips if that’s what you wanted so you leaving and him following makes complete sense. I understand that you both need this and I’m not upset about it. You’ve all been through a lot here, a change of scenery will be good for both of you. In the end, you deserve to find happiness away from this place and this phoenix curse. I think the change is good and I’m really happy for you guys so that eases the pain a little bit knowing you’ll be happy and flourishing together over there.”

“Well I’ll be here for one more week. Plus, even when I head to Washington to get settled into the new place. Mac will still be here for an extra week to finish up with the house sale so you won’t lose both of us at once. Besides as you know I get to choose my own team with my new position and I told Laila I wanted Mac on my team. But I also want you on my team so if you want, you can come with us and be part of my team. There’s no one else I want to work and trust with my life then you two. You could head up there with Mac or meet us there when you’re ready. This offer also has no expiration date so think about it because I’ll always want you by my side…little bro” she said with a bump to his shoulder. 

“I don’t even need to think about it yes I accept the offer little sis or should I say boss now” he says chuckling.

“Wow it feels so weird and will definitely take some getting used to hear someone call me Boss”

“You have no problem when I say it”’ Mac says coming to stand behind her as he wraps his arms around her waist and place a kiss on the back of her neck.

“That’s very gross, I’ll take back my acceptance if this is how you’re going to behave from now one” Bozer says fake gagging.

“As your boss, I will not accept any take backs you are coming with us and that’s final” Riley replies chuckling with Mac.

“I’m already regretting this decision” the trio burst out laughing as they stand on the deck of the place they’ve called home for the past few years. With a smile on their face, they clink their beer drinks to say goodbye and welcome the future awaiting.

The end.


End file.
